Hard Lesson Learned
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: When Luke tries to help Han, the smuggler-turned-general doesn't take it so well. Han must now deal with the consequences of his rash actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hard Lesson Learned**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 1:**__ I do not own Star Wars_

**.**

**_**A/N 2:**_**_Timeframe: after "Truce at Bakura"._

**.**

**Chapter One:**

Han Solo sat alone in a darkened corner of the "Green" mess hall: one of three aboard _Home One, _the Rebel Alliance's flagship. A cup of caf sat nestled between large hands, forgotten in his failed attempts to keep his mind clear.

_Darkness… a deep, sinister nothing. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe._

_The very oxygen in his lungs was frozen like the rest of him… and yet, he couldn't be more starved for air. But like the cruel thing that it was, the cold, unfeeling metal refused to let him pass on into the peaceful afterlife. _

Han blinked rapidly, letting out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding. And with that realization came a new wave of nauseating fear. The fear that he was dreaming, and that he hadn't _really_ been rescued from his frozen prison by those he called family.

He jumped when hot brown liquid from his mug sloshed over the lip and onto his trembling hands. Grimacing, Han stood and went to retrieve some napkins, leaving his cup where it rested on the table.

He grabbed one and wiped his hand, gritting his teeth when the thin sheet merely dissolved in his grasp upon getting wet.

"Damned cheap crap!" Han muttered irritably.

He distractedly grabbed at another napkin, the motion of pulling it from the holder eliciting a hiss not so unlike the steam from that wretched room in Cloud City.

_Steam, as cold as Tatooine was hot… surrounding him, flash-freezing previously warm muscles. It happened so fast he didn't even remember when he stopped moving… stopped breathing… _

_Only remembered the all-encompassing dark… _

Han's knuckles _clanged_ loudly on the metal of the napkin dispenser, and he looked on in chagrin at the large pile of white tissues now on the counter. He didn't remember grabbing _that_ many towels…

Shaking his head exasperatedly, Han took a select few and left the rest for someone else to use. He finished cleaning his hands en-route to his table, and tossed them in a garbage bin.

Settling back down, Han rubbed sleep-deprived eyes. He was grateful that he had managed to keep from waking Chewie as he left the _Millennium Falcon_.

It had been two days since their return from Bakura, and in that time—and also during the many days they'd spent on the planet- Han had slept very little. But now his eyes drooped shut on their own.

_Voices… were those voices? It was so hard to tell these days. Had it been days? Or mere minutes that felt like years?_

_There was no way to tell time… no one to comfort the smuggler in the one instance he would have gladly welcomed it…_

Han nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch of someone's fingers on his shoulder. He spun; heart pounding, eyes wild and barely focused… to stare into the eyes of a stranger.

"Who are you?" Han groused groggily.

_Who are you?_

_Someone who loves you…_

He doubted this man would feed him _that_ particular line.

"Trouble sleeping much, Solo?" the man sneered.

"What's it to you?" Han griped.

The pilot- Han could now see the orange of the man's half-shed flight suit— smirked.

"You don't know me, huh?"

"Well, I should think that obvious."

"I was there when Skywalker flew in the Yavin IV battle. You deserted the Alliance when we could have used your help." The pilot leaned forward. "I'll never forgive you for the friends I lost that day."

Han frowned. "Everyone but Luke, Wedge and I was lost in that one. I don't recall a fourth."

"Yeah, I was in medical that day." The pilot allowed.

"How convenient." Han returned. "I did come back, and I'm sorry about your friend. But the pilots all chose to go into battle that day, knowing full well what they were up against." Han turned his back on the man. "Now go away unless you have something from High Command."

"Oh, I've got something for you, old man." The pilot's voice was hard now. "A knuckle sandwich, you smug son of a…"

He stopped. "Awe… you're not worth the breath it would take to insult you properly."

"Lucky me." Han sniped sarcastically.

"You can hide behind that tough exterior all you want _General_, but I know what's really going on here."

Unable to stop the surge of trepidation that coursed through him, Han blanched.

"Has the poor little smuggler been having bad dreams?" the man mocked in a sing-song voice. "And might the subject be carbonite?"

Han leapt to his feet- to do what, he wasn't sure- but he was saved making a decision when the man was suddenly spun around. Han blinked at a dark blur that shoved the man into the nearby wall, lifting him up by the scruff of his tunic until he was several inches off the ground.

"Would you like me to put _you _in carbonite, so that you can experience what it is truly like?" Luke Skywalker's voice was deadly quiet.

The man trembled when he realized who had him pinned. Swallowing, he shook his head.

"N… no, Commander Skywalker."

Luke leaned in closer. "Then go away like he asked, and don't bother him again."

Nodding, the pilot scrambled for the door when Luke dropped him unceremoniously onto his feet. Luke turned around and said something, but it was all muffled to Han's ears.

Han was staring blankly at the spot the pilot had just inhabited.

_Rough hands shoved him onto the small lift platform… slowly it descended… there was a flash of icy-cold, and then…_

_The next thing he knew, he was falling stiffly onto the ground… and then hands hauled him up and wrapped him in a cloak…_

Wait, what? Han thought.

"Han…"

The smuggler jerked back fearfully as warm hands touched his biceps. He stumbled backwards over his chair, his mind reacting to the memories it was helplessly caught up in.

"Han!"

Booted feet leapt forward to catch him and then gently move him upright again.

Han shook his head to clear it, and finally registered Luke's concerned blue eyes hovering near his face.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Han started to shrug in his normal show of nonchalance but frowned when he was met with an unfamiliar resistance. Glancing down, he saw Luke's Jedi robe enveloped about his shivering frame.

Han wrapped his arms about his chest, knowing it was too late to fool his best friend and little brother.

"I… I can't…" Han stuttered.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Luke suggested.

"Hunh?"

"We seem to have attracted more of a crowd." Luke informed him.

Han saw that the kid was right, and nodded his assent. Luke walked by his side as they left the cafeteria, keeping quiet to allow Han a chance to collect his thoughts. Han allowed Luke to guide them to a more private location as he tried to think.

Could he really talk about his experiences? No, he didn't want to burden anyone… and he refused to appear weak…

_Fool, this is Luke you're talking about._ Han berated his stubborn self. _He's the last person who'd judge you, and you know it._

They approached a door Han wasn't familiar with, and Luke ushered him through it. Han was surprised to see they were in one of the two gardens. How the Mon Calamari's kept such full and lively gardens on a spaceship was beyond Han. All he knew was that being here right now was soothing to his frayed nerves.

The garden was in its night-life cycle, which meant that the place was deserted while the crew slept.

"I've always liked it here." Luke murmured. "It's the most peaceful place on _Home One_."

"I can see that." Han agreed, sitting down in a large patch of grass.

Luke settled down beside him in a cross-legged position. He didn't speak for a long while, making Han wonder after a time if the kid had begun meditating. Finally he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Han sighed: he felt like a toddler, unable to solve his own issues.

"I'll get through it."

"All alone?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's how I did things for years." Han said.

Luke pursed his lips. "But you're _not_ alone anymore, Han. You have people who care for you."

Han knew Luke was right, but something deep inside Han kept holding him back. Luke looked at him strangely, and Han frowned.

"You're not trying to read my mind are you?" Han demanded.

"Of course not." Luke said mildly. "I would never invade your privacy like that."

"Good." Han felt his cheeks flush in shame: of course Luke would never do that to him. "Ah… I'm sorry Luke."

Luke smiled softly, resting a hand on Han's arm.

"Why won't you let me help?" Luke inquired cautiously.

Han bit his lip, looking away from Luke's earnest gaze. Damn him and his sweet, Farmboy nature… and damn Han's own stubborn streak.

"Han?" Luke leaned over to see his face.

Han blew out a sigh, giving up the fight as he lay back, and only then did he realize that this spot had a view of space outside via the ceiling. The sight took his breath away momentarily with the hundreds of stars, all glittering like diamonds in a fabric of the deepest black.

"I'm supposed to be the big brother." Han whispered in disgrace, unable to look his companion in the eye. "I'm supposed to be the tough one that others come to for heart-to-hearts. I'm not supposed to need one myself."

Luke blinked in shock, taken aback by the loneliness in Han's tone. He lay on his side in the lawn next to Han, propping his head on his arm.

"Perhaps." He allowed. "But that doesn't make it wrong that you need comforting every now and then."

When Han still didn't look at him, Luke thinned his lips into a straight line. Han could feel his brother's eyes on him, and finally he could take it no longer.

In a flash, Han was on his feet; his taut nerves finally snapping from the combined lack of sleep and near-constant fear. Han was unable to stop himself from lashing out at the Jedi.

"Not everyone is like you, Luke!" he snapped, ignoring the kid's flinch. "Not everyone is comfortable spilling their souls or revealing their dark, dirty secrets!"

He forced himself not to see the hurt in Luke's face, or the pain in his eyes.

"I need to be alone; I don't need anyone babying me!" Han went on.

He ripped Luke's robe off and flung it at him.

"Keep your charity, I don't want it." Han grumbled before he stormed out.

He never looked back to see the silent tears slipping from Luke's cheeks to wet the blades of grass.

Nor did he notice an hour later when Luke snuck onboard the _Falcon_ where Han was again having trouble sleeping. The Jedi gently touched a hand to the warm, perspiration-drenched brow, and sent a tendril of the Force to soothe him.

Luke paused on his way back out of the ship, seeing a towering Wookiee barring his way, arms crossed.

[What are you doing, Cub?] Chewbacca asked. [You know Han does not like the Force used on him.]

Luke nodded. "I know, but he can't sleep. All I did was ease his memories back for a while so he can get some rest. Nothing more."

Chewie glanced at the cabin from which Han's snores sounded.

[Han has been rather high-strung of late.] Chewie allowed. [Thank you, Luke.]

Luke smiled, and moved to pass his Wookiee companion, but Chewie laid a hand on his arm.

[Are you alright, Cub?] Chewie asked. [You've been crying.]

Luke wiped at his face, glancing to Han's cabin. The Wookiee followed his gaze before nodding in understanding.

[You two had a fight.] It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Luke whispered. "I know he's just stressed, but..."

[Han has had a hard life, Luke.]

"I know." Luke patted the Wookiee's arm. "I need to go. I'll see you later, okay Chewie?"

[Goodnight Cub.] Chewbacca pulled the Jedi into a big hug, making the young man laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Han opened his eyes to the sound of a tool set being used on the ship near his cabin. Stretching, he glanced at the chrono. When he realized what time it was, Han bolted out of bed.

"It's almost four in the evening!" Han shouted incredulously. "How could I have slept so late?"

His answer came when he looked in the mirror on the refresher wall. He had the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes, and he looked ragged and worn. Han sighed, rubbing a hand along his chin. He decided it wouldn't hurt to shave before he officially greeted the day.

Half an hour later, a fully dressed and much more chipper Han strolled of the _Millennium Falcon_.

_I'd better check in and make sure I haven't missed any important meetings_. Han thought.

"Han!"

He turned on his heel to see Princess Leia Organa striding over to him. She looked radiant in a sea-green dress that accented her long locks of cinnamon hair and deep brown eyes.

"Morning Sweetheart." Han greeted with a smile.

Leia smirked at him. "Is it that time?"

"Any time you wake up is technically morning." Han declared.

"I guess so." Leia shook her head. "Obviously you needed it."

"Yeah." Han said slowly.

"You disagree?" Leia asked, glancing at him curiously.

"It's not that…," Han said thoughtfully. "It's just… I don't remember how I got to sleep last night."

"Maybe your body finally called it quits on your mind." Leia offered as they walked leisurely.

Han shook his head: he had the distinct feeling that he was missing something.

"No… well okay maybe, but that's only part of it." Han bit his lip as he raked his memory.

_Memory…_

Han stopped so suddenly that Leia didn't notice until she was several paces ahead. She quickly trotted back toward him.

"What is it, Han?"

Han looked at her with faraway eyes. "I can't recall one time I thought about…"

He broke off abruptly, the answer coming to him in a sudden flash of insight. And with the new-found knowledge came an enormous wave of guilt and shame.

Luke.

Even after Han had told him off, insulted him, and thrown his parentage in his face, Luke had still helped him without his knowing it.

_Like the better man that he is_. Han knew. _Stang Solo, you really did it this time._

Han took off at a quick jog, ignoring Leia's attempts to call him back. He had to make things right between them.

He flew through the corridors of the ship, Leia hot on his heels until he came to Luke's cabin. He skidded to a halt, breathing hard, and pounded the door.

No answer came. Han lifted his hand to knock again when small fingers encircled his wrist.

"He's not here." Leia informed him.

Han spun to face her. "Where is he?"

"According to Madine, Luke volunteered as escort for the supply run that left in the middle of the night." Leia frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Han dodged the question with one of his own.

"Where'd he go?"

Leia frowned. "Why is this so important to you?"

Han closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "He's gone because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Leia pressed worriedly.

Han opened his mouth to respond when Leia suddenly jerked as if stung. It was his turn to be worried… especially when she got a faraway look. He'd seen that gaze when she told him Luke made it off the Death Star.

Dread curdled his stomach.

"Leia?"

She gasped, swaying slightly until Han steadied her.

"It's Luke; I think he's in trouble."

Han grabbed her shoulders urgently. "_Where?_"

Leia's comlink decided that was the moment to go off. She whipped it out instantly.

"Organa here."

"Princess Leia," General Rieekan responded. "We've just received word from the freighter _Unordinary_; it contacted us after a short hyperspace jump from Bothawui. They were attacked by a Star Destroyer."

Leia and Han shared an alarmed look.

"Any word on Commander Skywalker?" Leia asked.

"None since he let them leave." Rieekan sounded grim. "They said he told them to make the jump without him."

"We're going!" Han shouted at the comlink.

Han released her and raced back to the _Falcon_, with Leia again trailing him. Even without Luke's Force, Han could hear her communicating with Rieekan.

As he ran through the bay, Han whipped out his own comlink. "Solo to hangar three control."

"Control; go ahead General."

"I need immediate clearance for my ship." Han ordered. "Please." He added as an afterthought.

There was silence a moment as control checked their logs.

"Control to General Solo, you are cleared for immediate departure."

Han was already running up the _Falcon's_ ramp. "Chewie we're leaving!"

"I'm going with you." Leia stated, strapping herself in before Han could argue.

"Fine." Han allowed as the Wookiee appeared.

[What's going on, Han?]

"Luke needs us." Han said as he lifted the ship off the deck and guided her out of the hangar.

As soon as he was clear of the shields, Han punched in the sublight engines.

"Got those coordinates, Leia?" he asked over his shoulder.

"One more moment." she said as she worked. "Okay, we're all set."

Han wasted no more time in pulling back the hyperspace levers.

**00000**

A few hours after their entry to hyperspace, Han stole away to his cabin. He knelt before his bunk, leaning his head against it.

"If anything happens to Luke because I chased him off, I'll never forgive myself." Han hissed softly. "What was I thinking, talking to him like I did?"

[He helped you sleep, Han.]

The smuggler lifted his head, unsurprised that his co-pilot and friend had followed him.

[After your fight, Luke came onboard and went into your cabin. When he came out I talked to him.] Chewie went on. [He helped you even after your harsh treatment of him.]

"What did he do to me, exactly?" Han asked.

[He chased away the memories that were plaguing you.]

Han peered at Chewie. "You knew, all this time, didn't you? About my dreams."

[Yes.]

"I…," Han swallowed. "Chewie, I really screwed up this time. And now Luke is probably hurt because I was careless and harsh."

[We do not know what we'll find.] The Wookiee reminded him.

A cry from the fore of the ship sent Han running back to the cockpit.

"Leia!"

He found her hunched over in her seat, tears streaming down her face. Han dropped to his knee beside her.

"Leia, what is it?" Han demanded.

She raised her red face to meet his eyes. "I… I felt Luke… he was in pain…," she looked away. "I don't know how to control my abilities, Han. I hope I'm wrong, but it felt so… so _real_."

Han found that he was having trouble breathing.

_No…_ he thought in despair. _NO!_

He turned around and punched the consol… or tried to. A huge hairy paw stopped him as Chewie reprimanded him.

[Do not hurt the ship, Han, or we will not be able to help the Cub at all.]

Han blew out a breath. "You're right… thanks Pal."

At that moment the alert went off that they were arriving at their destination. Han gladly took the helm as Chewie resumed his own station. The counter reached zero, and Han reverted the _Falcon_ to realspace.

Instantly alarms filled the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" Leia called. "I can't find any ships on the scope."

"Ah, we came out of lightspeed into some sort of debris field." Han complained. "Chewie, make sure shields are at full capacity."

Han and Chewie maneuvered the ship through the debris until they came to the edge of the cloud of flotsam.

"Wait!" Leia said distantly. "Turn the ship around to look at the debris."

Han and Chewie glanced at her, and then each other. Han shrugged and did as she asked.

"What is it?" Han inquired when the debris was in full view.

"There's something about it…" Leia said. "Do you recognize anything?"

"No." Han said slowly as he studied the larger scraps of junk.

Chewie howled abruptly, pointing out the viewport. Han and Leia both followed his line-of-sight, and gasped when the S-foil of an X-wing came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"No!" Leia whimpered. "Luke!"

"Was he the only escort for the freighter?" Han asked with little hope.

"Yes." Leia whispered in horror.

[I'll sweep the field for life signs.] Chewie howled.

"Good plan." Han agreed.

Leia leaned forward to see more of the space about their cockpit. Han turned his head to her.

"Can you… _feel_ him?" he queried tentatively.

Leia pursed her lips. "Yes… I think so, but it's so faint."

Han tried not to panic. He had to stay calm or he would be no use to anyone. He turned back to the viewport, and frowned, leaning forward to get a closer look.

"Does anyone else see two small jets of light?" he asked aloud.

Leia squinted. "I don't."

[There is something moving out there, Han.] Chewie informed him. [But it is not organic.]

"Sithspit!" Han spun the _Falcon_ about. "Someone's shooting at us?"

Han was preparing to leave the area when Leia placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait!" she leaned over Chewie's shoulder to get a good look at the scope. "It looks like a droid, not a weapon."

[She's right, Han.]

Han blew out a sigh of relief.

"It's Artoo!" Leia exclaimed. "Han, open the airlock so he can come onboard."

[Wait, Han.] Chewie pointed out the viewport.

Artoo-Detoo, Luke's faithful astromech was using rocket boosters built into his two main legs to fly around. He was also waving a pincer-arm at them, as if beckoning them to follow.

"Chewie, stay alert, we're going in." Han announced. "Leia, strap in."

Leia did so while Han took the ship in behind the diminutive form of the astro droid. Artoo led them toward the largest clump of debris, and Han's heart went to his toes when he saw what was left of Luke's X-wing sticking out of the clump of durasteel.

"I don't see Artoo's droid socket, just the cockpit." Leia murmured. "How'd he find Luke?"

"Well, if he survived whatever happened to Luke's ship, he has had plenty of time to look." Han replied. "I'm going topside."

He unstrapped and moved to leave the cockpit. "Chewie, get as close as you can."

The Wookiee nodded and set to his task. Leia followed Han.

"I want to help you retrieve him." Leia said.

"No." Han began to don his vacuum suit. "It's too dangerous with all that extra debris out there. Besides I need you to be here to receive Luke when I get back."

"Alright." Leia agreed reluctantly. She grabbed him before he could secure his helmet, and kissed him. "But you had better come back too."

"I will." Han promised.

Han stepped into the airlock and waited for it to cycle through before he left the ship. He was very grateful for the zero-g training he'd received in his days at the Imperial Academy. Han looked up as Artoo appeared before him, and then a chirrup came over his headset.

"_Dooeep_." Artoo came toward him, and hovered just within arm's reach.

Grasping the droid's intent, Han reached out to wrap his hands about Artoo's leg, careful to avoid the rocket booster. Artoo took him across the gap to Luke's ship, and Han grabbed the buckled metal as soon as Artoo came to a halt.

Han dragged himself forward, only now seeing that the front part of the ship- cockpit included- was wedged well inside the wall.

_Must be why it's not floating free like everything else._

Han looked to Artoo. "Can you cut around the ship?"

Artoo shook his head, gesturing to the hole a few feet above them with a pincer-arm. Han carefully made his way up and finally got through the hull-breach. He lit his headlamp as soon as he entered the dark space.

Turning his head downward, Han sucked in a breath.

"Kid!"

Han worked as fast as he could to get to Luke, who was somehow pinned under the nose of his starfighter. Han prayed to whatever powers that be that Luke's injuries were not fatal. He arrived at Luke's position and blew out a quick breath.

Luke was pinned at his thigh, not the core of his body, meaning no major organs were hit…

That Han could tell.

His moment of relief died upon seeing the condition Luke was in. Blood soaked the shoulder and legs of his suit, and what Han could see of his face showed a fair amount of bruising.

Han opened his comlink again. "Artoo, find a way in here, I need your help."

The droid poked his head through the hole, then slammed the rest of the way through as Han studied Luke's fighter more carefully. It didn't look like it had been hit by a bomb: rather it looked like it had been systematically stripped apart while in space. And the cockpit had been forced open, Han could see.

_Which was how Luke ended up outside his ship when it crashed_, Han realized as he gazed at the broken transparisteel.

There was no other explanation.

_What the hell?_ Han wondered. _What could do this?_

Artoo joined him, tootling questioningly.

"Grab his legs." Han instructed. "I'm going to do my best to lift the snub-fighter's nose off him. When I get it up, pull him free."

"_Beep doo leet._"

Guessing at the wording, Han ventured an answer. "I know it's heavy, but we are in a vacuum, that will work in out favor."

Artoo tootled an affirmative and got into position.

"Alright, on three." Han braced his back against the metal in a position where he could best do his part. "One, two…three!"

Han pushed up with all his strength, grinding his teeth with the effort. Artoo quickly pulled Luke free, and Han stepped away from the fighter, letting it slam back into place.

"Artoo, grab him!" Han yelled when Luke's unmoving form began to drift away.

Artoo obeyed, grabbing the leg of Luke's vacuum-sealed flight suit. Han took Luke under the arms, and then turned to the droid with a new thought. He failed to notice the piece of transparisteel sticking out of the Jedi's body.

"Hey, take some holos of the damage to his ship, and see if you can't get the recording of the battle from the fighter." Han said. "I want to know what in space happened here."

Artoo shook his head, tootling excitedly.

"Uh… are you trying to tell me you already have footage?"

Artoo rocked back and forth in an obvious 'yes'. Han nodded.

"Okay then, let's get the Kid home."

Han allowed Artoo to propel them back across space, albeit more slowly this time with a greater load to bear. Han slapped the wall-panel and waited impatiently for the cycle inside the airlock to complete again.

As soon as the indicator lights flashed from red to green, Han was opening the heavy blastdoor. Leia was ready as she'd promised, carefully taking Luke from him. She gasped in shock when she began taking Luke's suit off.

"Han… we're going to have to cut his flight suit off." Leia informed him with a pale face.

Han was already half out of his. "Artoo, go tell Chewie we're ready to go."

The droid beeped and left. Han finished stripping off his suit and left it in a pile as he helped Leia with Luke. Her face was whitening further as the removal of Luke's suit continued to reveal the extent of his injuries.

Luke had several pieces of transparisteel sticking out from his body, none of the smaller bits terribly deep, but definitely sharp. It was the large piece, wedged who-knew how deep into the younger man's shoulder that really drew Han's gaze.

Luke also had a broken wrist, as evidenced by the bone sticking out of his skin. And by the way the Jedi's thigh was smeared with dried blood Han saw that his fighter had gotten him better than he'd originally thought.

"Oh, Luke…" Leia whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but his ship looked like it had been taken apart system by system." Han told her, trying not to lose his own cool when he saw Luke out of his suit. "Come on; let's get him to the medical bunk."

Chewie made an announcement over the comm. and Han braced the three of them as the ship leapt to lightspeed. Once the ship settled into its several-hour flight, Han hoisted Luke as best he could without handling his injured shoulder.

Han grunted, and then cursed in alarm when his feet slid out from under him and he crash landed back on the deck. Luke fell from his arms to land face-down on the floor.

The Jedi jerked awake at that with an anguished sob, his entire body shaking as he tried unsuccessfully to hoist himself up. He was gasping horribly for air, acting as though he'd been drowning only to surface at the last possible second.

"Luke!" Leia rushed forward.

"What was that?" Han rubbed at his backside, and yelped in surprise when his hand came back wet.

Yanking is arm into view he gaped at the slick red liquid that marked it. Han whipped his head around to look, and was appalled to find the deck smeared with blood.

Leia got to Luke and sucked in a breath: the piece of shrapnel stuck in his shoulder had been forced deeper into the wound. Luke looked at her with bloodshot and clouded eyes, the agony he was in plainly etched onto his normally soft features.

"Han!" she cried fearfully. "Luke's bleeding! Help me stop it!"

Han scrambled over to the pair as fast as he could, and hauled Luke up again, this time making sure to watch his step. Han moved as quickly as he could to the medical bunk and laid Luke in it.

[I am here to help, Han.] Chewie roared from behind him.

"Good, you're a better medic than me, get over here and help me stop the bleeding!"

"H…Han?" Luke stuttered around ragged breaths of air. Tears leaked from the Kid's blue eyes.

"It's me, Kid, just lie still and let us get you taken care of."

"I… I'm s… sorry H…Han." Luke coughed horribly and fell back, still breathing like he'd just run a thirty laps.

Han placed a hand on Luke's. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Han moved out of the Wookiee's way when Chewie nudged him. He breathed a sigh when the bleeding finally came to a halt.

"Shouldn't we take the shrapnel out?" Han asked the Wookiee quietly.

[No, it might make him bleed out.] Chewie replied. [We do not have the knowledge or the equipment to correct that.]

When Luke continued to weep, Han brushed a hand through the younger man's sweat-soaked air.

"Shh," he soothed. "Shh, it's okay, Luke."

Luke's eyes fluttered shut, and the battered and exhausted Jedi lapsed back into unconsciousness. To Han's reprieve, his friend's breathing evened out a great deal.

[I got the bleeding to stop, but there isn't much else I can do for the Cub.] Chewie said mournfully. [He needs a doctor.]

"How long until we reach _Home One_?"

[Four more hours.] Chewie answered. [Someone must stay with the Cub in case there are any further complications.]

"I'll do it." Han volunteered instantly. "It's the least I can do."

Chewbacca grabbed Han by the arm, and turned him around.

[What happened to Luke was not your fault, Han] The Wookiee stated.

"How can you say that?" Han demanded angrily. "He left because I insulted him, and I… I _hurt_ him."

He choked, and a few tears slipped past his defenses.

"Oh, _Force_… I _hurt_ my little brother!" Han cried.

"No, you didn't." Leia interjected from where she stood unobtrusively in the doorway. "Luke chose to go on that mission with a sound mind, according to Madine. He knew the risks involved, and he accepted them like he always did."

Leia's mention of the mission reminded Han of the condition of Luke's ship.

"Where is Artoo?" Han asked suddenly.

An answering warble sounded from the hallway.

"Get in here and show us what happened to Luke." Han demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Leia made room for Artoo, her curiosity evident.

The blue and silver astromech blooped forlornly, and leaned forward to plug into the data-jack on the wall. He brought up a replay of events— some from the X-wing's video feed, and some from the droid's own memory- on the holovid for all to see.

**00000**

"_This is freight hauler _Unordinary_ ready for the trip back home." _

"Copy _Unordinary_, fly to heading oh-three-seven, and I'll meet up with you." Luke replied from his X-wing fighter.

"_Will do, Commander Skywalker; _Unordinary_ out."_

Luke settled back into his pilot's couch with a sigh. So far all was going according to plan: go to Bothawui, meet their supplier in an unmarked hanger, and then head home. But something in Luke's sense kept tingling.

He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Artoo, are you picking up anything out of the ordinary?" Luke asked his droid.

The droid tootled wryly, and Luke laughed at the translation.

"Yes, I mean besides our accompanying freighter."

Artoo whistled a negative.

"Alright, but stay sharp, something's not right here." Luke said reluctantly.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, alarms went off in his cockpit, and Luke looked to port in time to see an Imperial-class Star Destroyer revert to realspace. Immediately it spewed TIEs, and they swarmed in the direction of the _Unordinary_.

"They must have known we were coming!" Luke said sharply. "Obviously they were waiting for us to collect the cargo and do all the heavy lifting. That way they could pick us off after wards and take it for themselves."

He flipped the comm. unit on.

"_Unordinary_, if you're clear of the atmosphere, get out of here now!"

"_We still have five minutes before we can jump anywhere, Commander."_

"Alright, I'll cover for you. But as soon as you have a chance to jump, do so." Luke ordered.

"_What about you, Sir? We can't just leave you here."_

"I'll be fine." Luke hoped his voice sounded more confident than he really felt. "The Alliance needs those supplies if we are to continue to fight the Empire."

"_But…"_

"That's an order!" Luke barked. "Just go!"

"_Aye, Sir."_

Luke unlocked his S-foils into the ship's namesake, and dove into the plethora of fighters, red lasers blasting away. Several TIEs blew in his first pass, but now his element of surprise was depleted.

Quite a few TIEs broke formation to form up around the Jedi Knight. Luke gave his hands and feet over to the Force.

He dodged a flurry of bolts coming from two different directions and saw the blasts in his peripheral vision as their cross-fire each caught the other. Artoo shrilled a warning, but Luke was already diving away from a trail of green blasts from another enemy fighter.

Halfway through his dive, Luke barrel-rolled to starboard for half a second before he pulled out and jinked to port. A torpedo whizzed past his canopy to explode against the shields of the now-close Star Destroyer.

Luke saw a flight of TIE interceptors sail his way, and he took his X-wing into a steep climb. He broke over the pointed bow of the Destroyer only to find his path riddled with turbolaser blasts.

Luke released his own salvo in the direction of one of the towers, and managed to hit one, reducing the number of large lasers coming his way. He wove deftly through the rest, and was rewarded by two TIE interceptors exploding when they attempted to follow.

But the second he exited the deadly light-show he was met with a new wave of fighters. Green laser-blasts surged at him, and Luke dove. He pulled up at the very last second, hugging the hull of the Destroyer as close as he could.

To his delight, a few hits of friendly fire were scored before the TIEs ceased shooting at him.

"_Unordinary _how's lightspeed coming along?" Luke asked.

"_We're swarmed by fighters at the moment, waiting for a clear path." _

"On my way now." Luke replied.

He pulled away from the Destroyer- whose name he still didn't know- and sped for the freighter. He came in guns blazing, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. TIEs scattered, and Luke trailed the one nearest him, aiming for the engines.

His fourth shot hit the mark dead-on and next thing he knew he was flying through a ball of flame. Two TIEs converged on him, and Luke took a glancing hit on his upper port-side S-foil.

"Artoo we're hit, check on it would you?" Luke called.

The droid whistled, and set to work. Luke dodged a blast of enemy fire, and blinked when three TIEs he was out of range to hit suddenly exploded.

Luke checked his scopes in surprise, and saw three Bothan frigates converging on their position. And from each of their bays a flight of starfighters were emerging, instantly engaging the enemy.

Luke narrowly avoided a collision course with a wing of Bothan fighters as they plowed their way into the fray. He gritted his teeth as he now dodged not only TIE fighter blasts, but also those of his Bothan 'allies'.

"_Commander, we're clear. See you later."_

Luke allowed a sigh of relief to escape when the freighter hauling Alliance material disappeared into hyperspace.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here ourselves." He raised his voice. "Artoo, how're we doing back there?"

A message appeared on his display.

"_S-foil is not permanently damaged, but it will slow us down some."_

"Okay, but we can still manage lightspeed, correct?"

"_Yes, but not if we aren't careful."_

"You don't say." Luke retorted sardonically.

Luke again trusted the Force to guide his movements, but his concentration slipped when a trio of strange looking ships suddenly shot across his snub fighter's nose.

"What kind of fighters are those?" Luke asked aloud. "I've never seen anything like them."

"_I have!"_ Artoo responded urgently. "_They are nasty droid fighters!"_

"Droid fighters?" Luke clarified. "As in the Separatist Droid Army from the Clone Wars?"

"_Yes."_

Luke whistled despite himself. "I thought those things were decommissioned?"

"_Apparently not all of them_."

Luke shook out of his daze to find himself in the thick of things again. A full wing of TIEs came in at his stern and Luke tuck-and-rolled his ship. The four fighters followed, and two of them clipped wings in the tightening spiral.

Luke broke from his dive and found himself yet again close to the Destroyer, which was being mercilessly pounded into scrap by the three frigates to Luke's port.

_Oh, man!_ Luke thought. _We're really in a bad spot now!_

Apparently Artoo shared his sentiments, because he trilled a warning. Luke didn't respond, instead following an urgent warning to break starboard. He blinked when several balls flashed past his canopy, only to open and spread their two halves like a parachute.

"What in space?!" Luke exclaimed when the things converged and latched onto his one-man fighter.

They were tiny droids…

And they instantly began to tear his ship apart, cutting into the hull wherever they landed and wreaking havoc on his ship's innards. Some of them walked from less important areas to sections of the ship where they could do more damage.

"What the hell are these things?" Luke yelled when his systems started dying.

Luke dove, juked, and jinked madly, trying to dislodge the droids. He heard Artoo scream and zap one or two of the things attacking Luke's ship. Luke growled when he lost his starboard S-foil as the droid there finally chewed through the metal.

Luke reached out with the Force and grabbed another one, jerking it away violently… and as it sailed away, so did a chunk of sparking wires.

"Artoo, I'm losing the ship!" Luke called out.

Luke cried out in surprise when three more of the little droids started breaking into his canopy. Luke heard Artoo beeping wildly and he hit the droid-release, launching the astromech into space. Seconds later, his canopy was forced open in small arches by two of the droids while the third finally punched through the transparisteel itself.

Luke's helmet and flight suit sealed as atmosphere leaked out of the cockpit in a flurry of sound.

An enormous explosion rocked his ship as the Star Destroyer finally capitulated under the ceaseless bombardment… and the force of the impact from a chunk of metal hitting his fighter's rear-end tore Luke's harness from the seat.

He hit the X-wing's consol so hard that a piece of transparisteel- sticking up from where it had fallen from his canopy- sliced deeply into is shoulder. Luke screamed in pain, and his vision began to blur as blood seeped into his vacsuit… and air slowly seeped out.

"Stay awake, Luke! Stay alert!" Luke told himself.

Luke did his best to stabilize the X-wing as it dove haphazardly toward the exploding remains of the Star Destroyer. The Bothan frigates were now in full retreat as the wreckage was launched violently into space.

His ship shuddered, and with an enormous screech the rear half of his X-wing tore free. That left his cockpit and nose to meet another large chunk of Star Destroyer in a head-on collision that threw him through the remains of his cockpit canopy.

Luke hit the bulkhead _hard_ and slid down just as his fighter's nose slammed onto his body, effectively pinning him in place. Luke sat in a daze, hearing the low hiss of leaking air in his suit, and wondering how much time he had left.

**00000**

The cabin was silent as the implications of the end of the video-feed hit home. Leia was the first to voice the thought on everyone's mind.

"He was slowly suffocating to death."

Han flinched. "If we hadn't gotten to him when we did…"

Han frowned, turning to Luke and gazing steadily at the Jedi's face. It wasn't nearly as purple and blue as it had looked when Han had rescued him.

"Stars!" Han exclaimed in a sudden epiphany. "Luke was almost dead when we arrived."

[What do you mean?] Chewie demanded.

"I looked at the Kid's face when I found him, and I thought he had massive bruising on his face." Han explained. "But the helmet would have protected him there for the most part."

Leia gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror. "He was changing color due to a lack of air."

"Yes." Han swallowed hard. "Any longer on our end and Luke would be dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed gently on the deck of _Home One's_ hangar bay, and was met by a team of doctors waiting with a medical capsule.

They swarmed on board as soon as the ramp lowered, following Leia as she led them to the injured Jedi. The team worked quickly and efficiently to get Luke from the bunk to the capsule.

Minutes later they were rushing him to the emergency room.

Han looked from Leia to Luke's departing entourage, and Leia waved him off.

"Go with him, I will speak with High Command." She offered.

"Thanks." Han took off like a rocket to catch up.

Leia motioned to Artoo, who followed her to the conference room where Alliance High Command was gathered per her request.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice." Leia greeted them. "A remnant of the Empire tried to steal our cargo, and in the process they revealed one of their previously un-known operations."

Leia nodded to the droid, who plugged into the data jack.

"Artoo will show you what happened, but I need help identifying the droids that attacked the X-wing." She said.

The council watched with rapt attention the events of the battle and the eldest members of the group gasped knowingly when they saw the little ball-like droids.

As soon as the video finished, Mon Mothma and General Jan Dodonna traded knowing looks of disgust.

"Pistoeka sabotage droids." Dodonna growled.

"What sabotage droids?" Leia asked with interest.

"They were referred to as buzz droids during the Clone Wars." Dodonna explained. "Nasty little buggers: even the Jedi had issues with them."

"They are designed to rip a spacecraft apart just like we saw happen to Commander Skywalker." Mon interjected. "They were quite effective. Rip a ship to pieces until there was nothing left but the pilot."

Leia shook her head. "They are horrible."

"I agree." Mon replied. "That was why they were decommissioned and deemed illegal at the end of the war."

"But how did they get them?" Leia asked.

"It was probably some little ace-in-the-hole project by the Empire." Madine answered. "The issue with the droids from the Clone Wars was that they were all controlled by a central hub. Take that out, you take out the enemy forces."

"Do you think there could be more of them out there?" Leia queried.

"No." Madine shook his head. "Those droids were more trouble than they were worth. And why waste money on a ton of outdated droids when men are cheaper to come by?"

"The General is correct." Mon stated. "We have seen the last of these pests. It is unfortunate about the Commander, however. How is he doing?"

"He was in horrible shape." Leia admitted. "General Solo is with him in the medical wing."

"And I'm sure you'd like to join them." Mon said by way of dismissal.

**00000**

Han paced the little room he was ushered into when the doctors had taken Luke into emergency surgery. He wrung his hands ceaselessly as they operated; wincing every time a piece of shrapnel was removed from Luke's body, or cringing every time the Kid's blood did what it wasn't supposed to.

Once they nearly lost Luke when they removed a piece of shrapnel that was discovered to have been lodged deeper into the man's body than they'd realized, and he began to bleed heavily.

The smuggler nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and Leia strode through. Her gaze instantly went to her brother, and despite the grisly scene, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"The fools started to take the large shard from his shoulder before sedating him. They said it was because he was already unconscious." Han growled as he came to stand beside her. "Luke woke up screaming bloody murder."

Leia turned her head at the dangerous edge to his voice. "And how did you take that?"

Han glared at scene before them. "I nearly got thrown out of the hospital ward when I stormed in on them in a rage."

"How is it you were allowed to stay?" Leia wondered.

"Luke kept asking for me not to leave him." Han whispered.

Leia rested a hand on his arm, and opened her mouth to speak when the doctors in the room broke away from her brother. One man turned to the viewport and offered a weary nod.

The two of them waited impatiently while Luke was wheeled out of the ICU operating room and down a hall they were not allowed in. Finally the now-washed doctor arrived in their little room.

"We finally stabilized Commander Skywalker." He announced tiredly. "His injuries were severe, and include: near asphyxiation, two broken ribs, several deep lacerations, a few puncture wounds, a slight concussion, and his natural wrist is broken. The main issue, however, is the amount of blood he has lost. We will need to keep a close eye on him for several hours. He is being moved to an ICU room where he must rest for a day or two before we can put him into the bacta tank. You will not be allowed to see him until he has been submerged."

"Why not?" Han demanded. "We're family."

"General Solo, if something happens before he goes into bacta, we need to operate immediately. If visitors are in the way that makes it impossible." the man explained.

"Thank you, Doctor Illis." Leia interrupted Han's next discourse. "Just let us know when we can be with him please."

"Of course, Princess." Illis bowed his head. "If you would please relocate to the waiting room?"

Han and Leia acquiesced, but Han was grumbling ceaselessly for an hour.

"We should be in there with him!" Han snapped to no one in particular after three more hours had passed in silence. "The Kid could relapse, and we're sitting here twiddling our thumbs!"

Leia finally rested a hand on his arm.

"Han… not to sound insensitive, but this is bothering you far too much."

He abruptly clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

"Why do you think this is your fault?" Leia pressed. "You kept blaming yourself on the ship."

Han bit his trembling lip, refusing to let her see him cry. "I… I need to go."

He stood and strode from the waiting room, ignoring Leia's confusion. He walked until he was onboard the _Falcon_, and upon seeing the deck plates still filthy with Luke's blood, Han grabbed a bucket, a scrub brush and cleaner.

Lastly pulling on a pair of gloves, Han set to work on scrubbing at the blood. He misplaced all sense of time as he worked, willingly losing himself in the tedious task at hand. The blood slowly came free of the metal, and when he was finished, Han dumped out the bucket of bloody water and moved to change the bedding on Luke's bunk.

Finally, Han showered and slumped into his cot in the Captain's cabin.

He had hoped that as weary as he was that he would be able to sleep with no problem, but Han was once again assaulted with memories of his time as a carbonite-cicle. Han tossed and turned until he rolled from the bed and landed heavily on the floor.

He woke with a strangled gasp, and only then realized his comlink was ringing. Han snatched it up and turned it on.

"Solo."

"Han get down here!" Leia's panicked voice cried.

Han had never moved so fast in his life, but he made it to the medical wing in record time, yelling angrily at anyone who got in his way to move. He burst into the ICU and was met by a distraught Leia as she watched Luke being operated on… a second time.

"What's wrong now?" Han demanded.

Leia launched herself into Han's arms.

"The blood-loss!" she wailed. "He needs a blood-transfusion!"

"Aren't you two twins?" Han asked in confusion. "Shouldn't you be able to give him blood?"

"They tested a sample of my blood, and it's not the same type as Luke's!" Leia moaned.

Han thinned his lips into a straight line. "They can have mine."

At that moment Doctor Illis entered.

"Doctor, test me, I will give Luke as much blood as needed." Han stated before the man could speak.

"First I will need to test your blood and see if it's a match." Illis said, waving Han forward urgently.

Han was rushed to the lab where they took a vial of blood. He waited with baited breath as they tested it, and when they came back in Han bit his lip nervously.

"It's a match." Illis announced happily. "But we must hurry; Commander Skywalker is running out of time."

Han followed hot on the man's heels and stripped down to a medical robe and lay down on a bed set up beside Luke's. Han gasped at how pale Luke was, and he willed the Jedi to live.

The doctor got to work immediately, and Han had to will himself to remain calm. He kept his gaze on Luke, wishing he could take his place.

Sweet, gentle Luke didn't deserve any of this heartache. He hadn't done a damned thing wrong. He certainly hadn't deserved the insults and hurtful words from his Big Brother. How could he have gone from accepting Luke's lineage without thinking less of him to belittling him for it later on?

Han would have given his own hand if he could have taken back that night. If only he had been more thoughtful, Luke wouldn't have sought refuge from the pain.

And in the process get himself killed by being a martyr.

_Dear Force, if you can hear me, or whatever deities are out there, please don't take Luke! He's too young, and too gentle! He doesn't deserve to die like this._

_Take me instead if you must have a life!_

Han gasped as a sudden sensation came over him. He had the distinct impression that Luke was lying pressed to his side, seeking comfort in his brother. Han glanced over to Luke, and saw him still lying on the operating table.

But the presence was still there, and the occurrence was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He could _feel_ Luke, as surely as he could feel his skin tingle when he got excited over something. Han didn't know how the Force worked, but he focused on happy, encouraging thoughts and willed them over to Luke.

The presence shifted to snuggle closer when an alarm beeped on Han's monitor. Fear radiated through the bond Han was experiencing, but it wasn't fear for Luke's own life that the presence held.

Instead the Jedi feared that Han had sacrificed himself for Luke.

And when Doctor Illis disconnected the IV tubes, Han opened his eyes to see a still-pale Luke.

"Wait!" Han croaked. "He needs more."

"No, you have given all you can to him." Illis retorted. "The rest is up to him, I'm afraid."

They began to wheel him away, and Han felt the presence panic and struggle to cling to him. Han practically heard Luke's spirit crying for him to stay.

"Let me stay please!" Han begged the doctors. "He needs me here!"

"You will be unconscious, what difference will it make?" Illis said. "Commander Skywalker needs time to recover. His body must accept your donation."

"I know that!" Han snapped wearily. "I just want to be in the same room as him."

Illis sighed. "I cannot…"

"Allow General Solo to stay, Doctor Illis."

Illis and Han both looked to see Mon Mothma standing with her arm around a weeping Leia. She had spoken through the room's intercom.

"I believe it will speed Luke's healing to have Han nearby." She continued.

Illis sighed in resignation. "Very well. But I do not agree."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Han blinked at the blindingly white light, squinting against the momentary pain as the hazel orbs adjusted. Once they had, Han frowned, not recognizing the place he was in.

The place he was in was bright, but it wasn't just a white space: he was lying on his back in a grassy field, staring up at the bluest sky he could imagine. Han gingerly sat up, and was amazed at how weightless he felt.

Looking down at himself as he made to rise to his feet, Han gave a cry of alarm and fell back.

"What in space!?" Han cried, raising nearly-transparent hands to his face. "What's going on here?"

"Han?"

The smuggler jerked his head up, staring around wildly at Luke's voice. He heard footsteps behind him, and jumped to his feet, swaying slightly as he adjusted to his new form. Luke stood several paces away, still dressed in his normal black attire, but also as transparent as Han was.

And his face wore the same unbelieving expression Han was sure was sported by his own features.

"Luke? That really you?" Han asked.

And suddenly Luke was rushing to him, slamming into Han with enough force to have knocked them over if Han hadn't thought to brace himself. Luke clung to him tight enough to squeeze the air from his lungs, and Han felt hot tears soak his shirt.

"Han! You're here!" Luke wept. "I've missed you so much!"

Han hugged him back until a thought occurred to him. Pulling away he looked to Luke.

"Where are we?" Han asked.

Luke wiped at his face. "This is a sort of go-between for living beings."

A warning bell went off in Han's mind. "Uh… 'go-between'?"

Luke nodded. "This is a place between life and death, where one's spirit can go when they're near death."

Han swallowed hard. "Are we…?"

"No. Well, at least you aren't dying." Luke looked down; his wet lashes making him look more like a boy than ever. "As for me…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Han yelled, making the Jedi jump. "You can't die! I won't let you!"

Luke cocked his head. "And what can you do to stop the will of the Force?"

Han glared, "How about me giving you blood? You just have to accept it, Kid."

Luke smiled softly. "I know, Han. And I thank you."

"But?" Han pressed when Luke paused.

"I… I'm not so sure I… should go back." Luke looked like he was waiting for Han to explode.

Making a concerted effort not to lose his cool, Han spoke as calmly as he was able to. "And why the hell not?"

Luke dipped his head. "What if you were right?" he whispered.

Han frowned. "About what?"

"I have a lot of dark secrets, Han." Luke turned away, still speaking quietly. "What if… what if I become my father?"

"You won't." Han declared, berating himself for making Luke doubt himself in the first place.

"But I have the potential to become Darth Vader's successor." Luke turned his head, and though he wasn't looking directly at him, Han was taken aback by the haunted fear that pervaded that blue gaze. "That is my worst fear, Han."

Han sighed, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Listen, Luke. I… I shouldn't have snapped at you in the gardens. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean what I said; I was just overly stressed and tired."

Luke offered a single nod of acceptance. "It still doesn't change the facts."

Han rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Who are you, and what have you done with my brother Luke?"

The kid finally met Han's gaze, his expression searching and yet confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; the Luke Skywalker I know and love as my little brother doesn't let things weigh him down this much, he doesn't quit, and he refuses to ignore the good in others." Han answered. "He believes in others when no one else does, and he loves with all his heart."

Luke was blushing now, looking down again. Han lifted his chin gently. "The thing I don't understand is why he can't accept himself in the same way?"

Luke's eyes glistened again. "Because I now have the sole responsibility of resurrecting the Jedi order. How am I supposed to do that when my own training is minimal? I know nothing of teaching! What if I fail? What if I can't stay strong?"

Han shook his head. "I don't have all the answers, Luke. But I do know that you don't have to figure it all out right now. Take your time. No one said the deed had to be done this year."

Luke wiped at his face, nodding as Han went on.

"Take whatever time you need, and do it correctly. Go do some research; find more information…whatever it takes, and _then_ worry about rebuilding things."

Luke smiled at his best friend. "What would I do without you?"

Han offered his best lopsided grin. "Well, I'd tell you, but that's ruin my charm."

Luke rolled his eyes, though it was a gesture free of malice. "I'm glad the Force granted me this."

Han lifted a brow. "This what?"

Luke smiled knowingly. "You cannot access the Froe, but the Force allowed you to come to me. Thank you Han."

Han belatedly realized that the kid was becoming less visible to him and opened his mouth to speak, but darkness retook the smuggler.

**00000**

When Han came-to, it was to the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Even if it was marred by tear stained mascara and hair sticking up from her once-immaculate hair-do.

"Han!" Leia cried, throwing her arms around him. "I feared we'd lost you!"

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"You have been asleep… or rather, unconscious for almost 24 hours." Leia informed him.

Han grimaced, craning his stiff neck to see about him. His gaze fell on the only other occupant of the med-room.

"Any improvement in Luke?" Han asked softly.

Han didn't need the Force to feel her relief. "Actually, his vitals got stronger about two hours before you woke up. The doctors are optimistic he will recover fully."

Her infectious smile spread to Han like wildfire, but the smile turned upside-down when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, I was out for a whole day?" he clarified.

Leia nodded, curious eyes studying him.

"But…" Han could have sworn the whole meeting with Luke had only lasted minutes.

_Hokey religion indeed! _Han thought with a new respect for Luke's ability to deal with the Force.

"What is it, Han?" Leia asked.

Han eyed her, wondering if he should tell her about his sojourn intro the Force. After a short mental debate, Han decided that he wanted that to be something between him and Luke.

"Nothing, I just lost track of time is all. It felt like only a few minutes to me."

Leia smiled. "Must have been nice."

Han smirked.

**00000**

Han sat in a recliner beside Luke's medical bunk, keeping silent vigil over his brother. It had been three days since his experience with the Force… three days in which Luke's body grew stronger, but the Jedi remained asleep.

Han was worried that he hadn't gotten through to the Jedi after all. Would Luke give up, or would he return to fulfill his destiny?

Han thinned his lips. He hadn't much believed in destiny until Luke had shown him that sometimes having one wasn't such a bad thing. And Han also knew that if anyone was qualified to resurrect the Jedi Order, and perhaps have it come out of the flames stronger, it was Luke.

Han rubbed his eyes, and stood to stretch tired muscles. He glanced from Luke to the hallway, wondering if he should grab himself a cup of caf.

With a final glance at the still-unmoved Jedi, Han quietly exited the room. He made his way to the nearest caf station and grabbed a mug-full.

Upon his return to the room, he nearly dropped the mug.

Weary cerulean eyes met his from across the room, recognized him, and then brightening with joy.

"H…Han!" Luke's voice was whisper soft and hoarse.

"Luke!" Han rushed forward, placing the steaming cup of liquid on a nearby counter as he went. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… exhausted, and I… ache everywhere, but otherwise… good." Luke responded as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Well, you just rest up and get better." Han grinned like a fool. "I will let Leia and the doctors know you're awake."

Luke was already fading again, but he managed to peek an eye open.

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier…" Luke began.

"Don't you apologize." Han said gently. "I was the fool for snapping at you. I'm sorry Luke."

"I forgive you." Luke breathed.

"However." Han held up one finger, though Luke couldn't see it. "Don't you ever threaten to give up like that again, you hear me?"

Luke cracked a smile. "Yes General."

"Smart-alec." Han sniped good-naturedly.

"It's good to be home." Luke said before he drifted off again, his breathing evening out.

And with those few, simple words, Han's heart healed. Gone were his fears of carbonite, and he wondered exactly when they'd disappeared? When he'd discovered Luke was in trouble? Or just now?

Han decided it didn't matter when, just that they had. He rested one hand on Luke's shoulder for a moment, before he left the room.


End file.
